una carta una esperanza
by Fuyuno Akisuki
Summary: mi primer fic sasusaku dejen sus opiniones....que pasaria si 2 años depues de la partida de Sasuke, Sakura encuentra una carta...le devolvera la esperanza a la kunoichi?
1. Chapter 1

**UNA CARTA, UNA ESPERANZA**

**Por mizao-tashio**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SI ASI FUERA SASUKE Y SAKURA ESTARIAN JUNTOS DESDE HACE MUCHO….**

**Summary:** este es mi primer fic sasusaku... q pasaría si después de 2 años de la partida de Sasuke Sakura encontrara una carta…le devolverá la esperanza a la kunoichi…. Para descubrirlo léanlo xfa….

**--------------------------------------------****--------------**

Se encontraba en la aldea de Konoha una hermosa kunoichi de ojos color jade y de cabello color rosa largo harta la mitad de la espalda, el nombre de esa chica era Sakura Haruno.

Era ya toda una jounnin gracias a los entrenamientos que había recibido de Tsunade-sama, estaba en su día libre así que había decidido limpiar su habitación y su desordenado closet, tenia toda la mañana hasta que en el fondo del closet encontró su antiguo vestido de entrenamiento, el que usaba cuando entrenaba con el equipo 7, muchos recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza no había utilizado ese atuendo desde que él se había ido….ese doloroso recuerdo se clavaba en su corazón y dolía tanto como cien kunai. De forma inconsciente salían lágrimas de sus ojos, ella se sentía débil y avergonzada ¿como era posible? Después de 2 años ella seguía llorando por aquel chico de ojos y cabello azabache, el que la había cautivado por completo, sin embargo el nunca se fijo en ella y prefirió irse a buscar su dichosa venganza.

Pero a pesar de todo ella seguía amándolo, había intentado olvidarlo tantas veces. Pero no había logrado nada solo extrañarlo aun más.

Era muy hermosa y casi todos los chicos de Konoha andaban tras de ella, podía tener a cualquiera a sus pies pero siempre el recuerdo de aquel chico, Sasuke Uchiha, aparecía y la devastaba.

Y ahora que se encontraba con ese vertido después de tanto y el recuerdo volvía a golpearla, decidió dejarlo y justo cuando iba a regresar aquella prenda al closet un sobre cayó de un bolsillo oculto que ella solía usar para guardar shuriken para emergencias.

¿Qué era eso? No recordaba haber puesto eso allí. Lo recogió del suelo y lo observo, tenia escrito al frente la palabra…

_**ARIGATO**_

Que extraño pensó Sakura, lo abrió con cuidado mientras su curiosidad iba creciendo a medida que rompía la parte de arriba de aquel sobre, cuando termino sacó una hoja cuidadosamente doblada, la extendió y comenzó a leer.

_**Sakura:**_

_**Si estas leyendo esta carta es por que tal y como lo pensé tu has estado presente en el momento de mi partida…tu como siempre preocupada por mi, la única que es capaz de saber lo que pienso con solo mirarme, esta carta es para disculparme por todas las veces que te dije que eras una molestia, todas las veces que te humille y por todas las lagrimas que has derramado por mi, se que un "lo siento" no es suficiente para borrar todo eso…pero tenia que disculparme de alguna manera.**_

_**Quiero darte las gracias por estar siempre a mi lado de forma incondicional a pesar de todo lo que te dije, por preocuparte he intentar ayudarme en todo, yo siempre quise que pareciera que me molestaba pero todo lo contrario me sentía tan feliz cada vez que me dirigías una sonrisa todas las mañanas, todas las veces que me demostraste que me quieres.**_

_**Se que me he dado cuenta muy tarde pero Sakura Haruno quiero que sepas que me he enamorado de ti, es cierto, te amo como nunca he llegado a amar a alguien. Nunca he mostrado esto por que tenía miedo, miedo de que Itachi se enterara de lo que siento y quisiera hacerte daño, no podría soportar otra perdida. Por eso a pesar de mis sentimientos decidí ir con Orochimaru para que así Itachi se mantenga lejos de ti.**_

_**Algún día cuando todo esto termine, te juro que haré mi orgullo a un lado y te diré todo cara a cara, yo regresare por ti mi querida Sakura.**_

_**ATTE: **_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

Sakura al terminar de leer, estaba llorando, pero estas lágrimas eran diferentes a las demás, eran de felicidad por saber que sus sentimientos al final si eran correspondidos. En ese instante algo mas cayó del sobre…Sakura lo tomó.

Se trataba de la banda de Konoha que Sasuke solía usar antes de irse, pero no era todo había también un collar, era muy hermoso de plata y tenia un pequeño dije con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, al lado había otro pedazo de papel.

_**Sakura te dejo estas cosas como una garantía de que regresare…**_

Sakura tomo los regalos y los guardo, la banda junto con la carta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, mientras que el collar se lo puso para así tener al chico siempre cerca de ella.

Sakura ahora estaba feliz, ahora tenía una razón, una esperanza, para seguir esperando ya que ahora sabía que algún día su espera terminaría, ya que él regresaría……. Así con una sonrisa en su lindo rostro continuo arreglando su habitación……esa mañana descubrió que una limpieza no hace daño de ves en cuando.

**FIN??**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**BUENO ESTO FUE MI PRIMER FIC JAJA POR FAVOR SEAN PIADOSOS DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y CRITICAS CONSTRUCTUVAS…. Y SI QUIEREN QUE LO CONTINUE DIGANME…**

**BN ME DESPIDO POR AHORA….GRACIAS POR LEERLO JAJAJA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno primero quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios de verdad muchas gracias. **

**A petición del publico he decidido continuar el fic pero solo pondré un capitulo mas y el epilogo.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**UNA CARTA UNA ESPERANZA**

**Capitulo 2.**

De nuevo nos encontramos en la villa de Konoha, había pasado un año desde que Sakura había encontrado aquella carta que le devolvió las ganas de vivir.

Su alegría regreso y a pesar de que el Uchiha no había vuelto aun, su corazón le decía que algún día toda esa espera valdría la pena.

La pelirrosa acababa de llegar de una misión de rango A con su equipo, aquel ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca seguía con ella, pero ahora el salía con Hinata. Sakura se alegraba por ellos ya que eran ambos muy felices, pero algunas veces no podía evitar entristecerse ya que aun que confiaba ciegamente en la promesa que le había hecho Sasuke, se sentía sola.

Estaban en el puesto de ramen, Naruto y Hinata conversaban animadamente, Sakura se sentía incomoda y triste, así que con la excusa de que estaba algo cansada después de la misión se retiró.

Era una linda noche de verano, una leve brisa soplaba refrescando el ambiente, el cielo sin nube alguna dejaba que las estrellas pudieran observarse con tanta claridad y claro no podía faltar la luna que iluminaba el cielo de la noche, en pocas palabras el clima estaba perfecto, pero la kunoichi no estaba prestando mucha atención. Caminaba por el parque de Konoha sumergida en sus pensamientos..

"_me alegro tanto por Naruto y Hinata, pero cada vez que l__os veo juntos, lo recuerdo a él…(la chica suspiró) se que vendrás pero aun así te extraño"_

Esos eran los pensamiento de la chica, no habían sabido nada del Uchiha ni de Akatsuki desde hacia meses, lo único que se sabia era que Sasuke había terminado con Orochimaru, pero nada que pudiera confirmarle a la pelirrosa que él estaba bien, eso la hacia sentir intranquila e insegura algunas veces, pero intentaba tranquilizarse convenciéndose a si misma que todo saldría bien.

Seguía vagando por aquel solitario lugar. Tan adentrada en sus pensamientos se encontraba, que tropezó, ya no tenia tiempo para reaccionar ella simplemente puso sus manos frente a su rostro esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llego, pero escucho algo que la sorprendió

**¿?:** Sigues siendo una molestia después de todo Sakura

Esa voz…esa voz era tan familiar para la chica, estaba tan sorprendida que giro su rostro para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azabache que la estaban mirando con……ternura?? Si así era, no era un sueño ni una de sus muchas fantasías, estaba allí frente a ella como siempre lo había sonado, él la había atrapado antes de caer y esta muy cerca de ella, con esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Allí se encontraba el dueño de su corazón Sasuke Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** dime que acaso no vas a saludarme después de tanto tiempo donde están tus modales Haruno?

Sakura reacciono en ese instante…sin poder contenerse abrazó al chico con toda su fuerza como si tuviera miedo a perderlo de nuevo, el pelinegro al principio algo sorprendido correspondió con la misma fuerza.

**Sasuke:** definitivamente sigues siendo molesta

Sakura se separo un momento de él con la mirada baja.

**Sasuke:** (sonriendo) pero sabes me alegro que no hayas cambiado después de todo me enamore de ti tal cual eres

Sakura levanto la mirada, la sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke era una que ella no había visto nunca, era una sonrisa sincera que lo hacia ver aun mas guapo, ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojar, le sonrió al Uchiha.

**Sakura:** bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun, te extrañe mucho.

**Sasuke:** yo también Sakura, pero he vuelto y ahora es para quedarme, siento haberte echo esperar.

**Sakura:** (recargándose en el pecho del chico) eso ya no importa tú estas aquí ahora.

**Sasuke:** Sakura …yo debo pedirte una disculpa por haberme ido así, por las veces en que te hice sentir mal, quiero disculparme por haber sido un verdadero tonto antes, yo no merezco el amor de alguien como tú…solo te pido una oportunidad, con Itachi y Orochimaru fuera del camino.. Nadie puede impedirme estar contigo, no te dejare de nuevo…porque yo te…amo!!!! Te pido me des una oportunidad de demostrártelo aunque no la merezco, déjame quedarme a tu lado

La confesión de Uchiha la había conmovido ella estaba perdida en esa mirada oscura, la sinceridad del chico era algo increíble. En la carta el había jurado que le diría todo cara a cara pero nunca imagino una confesión así, sabia que Sasuke esperaba una respuesta, pero no podía decir nada así que se acerco lentamente al rostro del Uchiha y selló sus labios con los de él en un beso tierno.

Sasuke de nuevo estaba sorprendido pero no dudo en responder, definitivamente esa kunoichi de ojos jade lo volvía loco.

Unos segundos después ambos se separaron lentamente y Sakura decidió responder a la pregunta de su pelinegro, aun que con ese beso había quedado más que claro.

**Sakura:** no tienes nada porque disculparte Sasuke-kun, todo eso ya es parte del pasado, todo ha sido olvidado, lo que cuenta ahora es que estas conmigo y que de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos, y Quiero que sepas que sigo sintiendo lo mismo que hace 3 años…te amo!!

Sasuke fue quien tomó la iniciativa y le dio un calido beso a la chica, en ese momento no importaba nada ni nadie, solo ellos, aun tenían cosas pendientes¿Cómo se suponía que Tsunade-sama iba a tomar eso¿La villa lo aceptaría?...

Eso debía resolverse, pero en eso momento solo existían ellos, además fuera cual fuera la reacción de los demás ellos sabían que no volverían a separarse.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Weno termine el segundo capitulo espero le haya gustado, dentro de poco pondré el epilogo.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias a quienes me apoyaron, estoy planeando un one-shot y otro fic de esta linda pareja espero pasen a verlos después.**

**Me despido por ahora….**

**ATTE:**

**MizaoTashio**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

hola!!!!!! 

perdon x la tardanza , la escuela es un verdadero martirio, ademas tmbn tenia q continuar mi otro fic "protegiendo a Sakura Haruno! espero que se pasen x alli tmbn.

aki esta el epilogo y final definifitivo espero les guste...Sasuke va a narrar todo, menos los Flash back

* * *

**Epilogo **

**Narrador: Uchiha Sasuke**

Me encuentro entrando a Konoha luego de estar fuera una semana debido a una misión de rango A que la Hokage me encomendó en la aldea de la niebla.

A pesar de que solo fueron siete días ya no puedo esperar para verte, hmp! Aun no puedo creer que alguien con un pasado como el mió lleno de venganza y muerte pueda ahora disfrutar de una vida tan tranquila al lado de la mujer mas bella de Konoha, no se que hice para merecer esto pero estoy seguro que debió ser algo muy bueno es la única explicación que se me ocurre.

Aun recuerdo el día en que nos encontramos de nuevo, es algo que nunca olvidare, también recuerdo como fue que me acompañaste para informarle a Tsunade que había vuelto y como soportaste las críticas, que por un tiempo la gente decía debido a que no perdonaban mi traición.

**Flash back**

Entran Sakura y Sasuke a la oficina de la Hokage, se encontraba dormida como de costumbre….

**Sakura:** Tsunade-sama despierte, hay algo que debe saber.

Tsunade se levanto y no pudo creer lo que vio era Sakura y venia acompañada del Uchiha!!!

**Tsunade:** que haces tu aquí?

**Sasuke:** he terminado con Itachi y con Orochimaru y vengo a recuperar mi hogar

**Tsunade:** y crees que así como así te vamos a aceptar

**Sasuke:** hmp!

**Tsunade:** vete de aquí!!

**Sakura:** yo me iré con él

**Tsunade:** que estas diciendo Sakura!!

**Sakura:** disculpe Tsunade-sama no pude olvidarlo como usted me lo pidió yo aun lo amo y si él se va yo iré con él

Sasuke simplemente sonreía esa chica había cambiado tanto física como emocionalmente pero seguía siendo su linda Sakura su fan numero 1.

**Tsunade:** mmm entonces no me queda mas remedio puedes quedarte, solo por que no quiero perder a mi alumna favorita y por que has eliminado a 2 enemigos de la villa.

**Sasuke:** gracias Hokage-sama

**Sakura:** muchas gracias Tsunade-sensei

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las calles de Konoha

"_Miren ya vieron es Sakura y esta con el traidor y no solo eso también dicen que son pareja…ella también es una traidora entonces"._

Esas eran las palabras de la gente, Sakura y Sasuke vivieron una gran cantidad de insultos y ataques hasta que Konoha volvió a aceptar al Uchiha

**Fin del flash back**

A pesar de eso tu nunca dejaste de sonreír, no te importaba lo que dijeran, la villa tardo en acostumbrarse a mi y a pesar de eso tu nunca te fuiste de mi lado, estuvimos saliendo como novios durante un año. No pude resistir mas y a pesar de que éramos jóvenes te pedí que te casaras conmigo, para mi sorpresa aceptaste sin dudarlo ni un segundo te lanzaste a mi brazos diciendo "acepto!!" no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hiciste, tanto que esa noche no puede resistir mis deseos e instintos y esa misma noche comencé con mi nuevo objetivo, resurgir mi clan al lado de la mujer de mi vida, tu mi querida Sakura.

Nos casamos después de un mes, otro día que jamas podré olvidar creo que es la única vez que me he puesto nervioso.

**Flash back**

Se encontraba un chico de hermoso cabello azabache y ojos negros esperando en el altar de esa gran iglesia, vestía un traje negro q lo hacia ver demasiado guapo.

En las bancas se podían ver a todos sus amigos Naruto con su querida Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba incluso Kakashi-sensei había llegado temprano, Tsunade y ero-sennin también estaban allí, todos se callaron al escuchar la música que anunciaba la llegada de la novia.

El chico estaba nervioso por primera ves en su vida y empeoro al verla llegar del brazo de su padre, vestida de blanco, un vestido elegante y a la ves que permitía que se viera su atractivo, el Uchiha estaba embobado, ella llego al altar se puso a su lado y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

La ceremonia continuo y llego el momento…..

-Uchiha Sasuke aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu esposa

-acepto

-Haruno Sakura aceptas a Uchiha Sasuke como tu esposo

-acepto

-entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Se fundieron en un tierno beso demostrando todo ese amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Hubo aplausos pero también había chicas llorando y maldiciendo a Sakura por haberse quedado con Sasuke y chicos que querían matar al Uchiha por haberles quitado a Sakura.

**Fin del flash back**

A partir de ese día mi vida ha sido mas que perfecta, me hace feliz saber que te veré todos los días al despertar, debo admitirlo te amo mas que a nada.

Que hiciste para robarme de esa manera el corazón, habrá sido tus sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos o tus cuidados y apoyo incondicional? La verdad no tengo la menor idea pero no me importa, solo paso y agradezco que eso pasara.

Ya casi llego a la residencia de mi familia, es un poco tarde y estoy cansado, pero no puedo evitar correr a la puerta, quiero verte, te necesito en este instante.

Abro con cuidado la puerta y te encuentro leyendo en la sala, estas tan concentrada que no te has dado cuenta de mi presencia, me acerco a ti sin hacer ruido y te abrazo por detrás, inhalando tu aroma a cereza y escondiendo mi cara entre tus cabellos rosados que tanto me gustan.

**Sakura:** me alegra que volvieras Sasuke-kun

Dices mientras recargas tu cabeza hacia atrás, yo tomo tus hombros y te volteo hacia mi con cuidado, tan bella como siempre, regalándome una de tus lindas sonrisas.

**Sasuke:** te extrañe

**Sakura:** yo también y mucho, como te fue en tu misión?

**Sasuke:** todo en orden

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, nos acercamos de forma inevitable y juntamos nuestros labios, el beso comienza como algo inocente y lento, pero se torna apasionado, mis manos en tu cintura, tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, estoy a punto de recostarte en el sillón cuando algo nos interrumpe.

**¿?:** uhg!! Consíganse una habitación

Nos separamos y vemos a un pequeño intruso mirándonos con cara de asco, nosotros solo sonreímos.

**Sasuke:** así es como recibes a tu padre, Rioshi

El pequeño niega con la cabeza y salta a abrazarme, él tiene apenas 4 años, heredo mi color de piel y muchos de mis rasgos como el cabello negro y rebelde, pero heredo los preciosos ojos verdes de su madre y claro su encantadora sonrisa. Dije antes que el día de mi boda es la única ocasión en la que me puesto nervioso, me equivoque lo mismo paso el día en que el pequeño Rioshi llego a nuestras vidas

**Flash**** back**

Se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura, sentados cerca de un lindo lago en las afueras de Konoha, ella había estado muy callada algo que no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** que te ocurre?

**Sakura:** tengo que decirte algo importante… bueno yo- yo es-estoy

**Sasuke:** mmm vamos dilo

**Sakura:** yoestoyembarazada!!!!!!

Hablo tan rápido que la mente del Uchiha tardo en reaccionar.. Pero cuando estaba seguro de lo que había dicho Sakura, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla, y darle las gracias por hacerlo tan feliz

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos meses después, estaba Sasuke al borde de un infarto, había llegado la hora, al fin conocería al nuevo miembro del clan.

Por segunda vez estaba mas que nervioso, los minutos se le hacían eternos, caminaba de un lado a otro.

Salió luego de unas horas, Tsunade-sama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Tsunade: **Sasuke felicidades ya eres padre

Sasuke no podía ocultar la sonrisa

**Tsunade:** fue un varón, y ambos están muy bien

**Sasuke:** puedo pasar a verlos

**Tsunade: **adelante

Algo nervioso aun entro a la habitación, allí estaba su Sakura con expresión de cansancio, pero a la vez feliz con un pequeño en brazos.

Sasuke estaba mas que feliz en ese momento, Rioshi Uchiha era el nombre que Sakura había elegido, él había estado de acuerdo, además el próximo Uchiha llevaría el nombre que su padre escogiera.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Rioshi:** bienvenido a casa padre

**Sasuke:** me alegra estar aquí.

**Sakura: **Rioshi es tarde es mejor que vayas a dormir.

**Rioshi:** si solo venia a pedir que me leyeras un cuento antes de dormir, pero estabas ocupada con papá

Sakura y yo solo reímos por los comentarios de nuestro pequeño.

**Sasuke:** y que te parece si en lugar de un cuento, te narro como me fue en la misión

**Rioshi:** siiiii!!!

Sabia que diría eso a él le agrada escuchar acerca de las misiones que su madre y yo realizamos, nos dirigimos a su habitación, le conté un poco de lo que había echo, se quedo dormido tiempo después.

**Sasuke:** que tal se porto estos días

**Sakura:** muy bien es un gran niño

**Sasuke:** y tu una gran mamá

**Sakura:** gracias

Me acerque a ti de nuevo, teníamos que terminar lo que habíamos empezado, te cargue, hasta nuestra habitación, cerré con llave la puerta, te recosté en la cama, y me acomode sobre ti.

**Sasuke:** donde estábamos antes de que llegara Rioshi?

**Sakura:** no lo se tendrás que ayudarme a recordar

**Sasuke:** tus deseos son órdenes

Nos besamos de nuevo, y continuamos con lo que teníamos pendiente. Un Uchiha nunca deja algo incompleto, además tenemos una tarea juntos…el clan Uchiha no renacerá solo, esto solo es el comienzo…

**Owari.**

* * *

**weno alli ta l final spero q ls haya gustado y por favor dejen sus comentarios...**

**de nuevo gracias por leer**

**bye!!!  
**

* * *


End file.
